vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Priscilla
|-|Human Form= |-|Awakened Form= Summary After losing her family to a Yoma attack, Priscilla decided to fight all she considered evil in the world. After joining the Organization, she quickly rose to rank no. 2, and even then she was said to still hold more powers, perhaps holding more potential than any other Claymore before her. Like Teresa, Priscilla could fight with great power even without using her Youki, thus making her a dangerous opponent for anyone relying on reading the flow of Youki. Priscilla was one of the four Claymores sent to execute Teresa when she strayed from the organization, but the catastrophic outcome of the battle spawned one of the most fearsome beings to ever haunt the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, possibly higher Name: Priscilla, epithet "The One-Horned Monster" Origin: Claymore Gender: Female Age: Unknown, most likely in her mid 20's Classification: Awakened Being, Former Warrior No. 2 of the Organization Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Regeneration (High-Mid), Flight (In her awakened form), Can sense Youki, Excellent Swordsmanship, Enhanced Senses, Able to enhance her stats with Youki, even further with Awakened transformation and her own hatred (The source of her ever growing strength), Can suppress her Yoki, Elasticity, Natural Weaponry, Resistance to Corruption (via Parasitic infections and Possession), Absorption (Her body can assimilate organic and inorganic matter), Duplication (She has created up to four clones of herself with weapons), limited Reactive Evolution (Each time her body is destroyed, a more powerful one is regenerated) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, possibly higher (Demolished the Destroyer's hill-sized outer shell in a single attack, superior to Isley and Riful. Capable of injuring a ten-percent-Youki-powered Teresa after breaking her limits) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually stopped Clare's Quicksword. Comparable to Teresa with a ten-percent Yoki release), higher after breaking her limits (Growing faster by each regeneration, which eventually forced Teresa to transform into her awakened form) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class (She is superior to the Abyssal Ones in every aspect, Riful commented that Priscilla was much stronger than either Isley or herself, casually caught and crushed a projectile from the Destroyer which punched holes in mountains with one arm) Durability: Small Town level, Regeneration makes her very difficult to kill Stamina: Likely limitless (the source of her power, her Yoki, is generated through her hatred, which is explicitly described as infinite) Range: Extended melee range, at least a hundred meters with tentacles Standard Equipment: Claymore Sword Intelligence: Above average (Has years of martial arts training and battle experience, and capable of manipulating Raki to reach her goal), deteriorated to animalistic near the end of the story (Presumably due to most of her body being destroyed by Clare, her mind reverts to a primitive need and hunger for flesh), but eventually regained her senses after seeing Teresa again. Weaknesses: The remnants of Priscilla's humanity continuously searched for a way to kill herself, which resulted in preventing her from attacking, or even seeing young girls, so that someday they would become a warrior capable of killing her, she also often goes easy on opponents. She needs to eat humans' flesh, or even similar monsters, regularly to maintain her overall well-being and to reconstitute her form (she degenerated into a small child, and considerably weakened after starving herself for seven years). After years of living together, Priscilla seemed to have feelings for Raki, and was reluctant to kill the young man, and would only use her human strength when fighting against him. Her ultimate form can't regenerate from pulverization. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yoki (Demon Energy) Release:' Priscilla uses yoki to increase her strength, speed, regeneration, and other physical abilities. Her yoki is so great that she can infinitely regenerate herself, survived decapitation, resisted parasitic possession, and made her unbelievably powerful. *'Yoki Suppression:' Priscilla can keep her yoki completely suppressed while retaining yoki sensing and fighting ability, thus limiting the ability of enemies who fight by reading their opponent's yoki. *'Finger/Arm Tendrils:' This technique is executed when Priscilla pierces bodies with her fingers or arm. This is further extended when her fingers or portions of her arms form into tendril's like protrusions (shown to be bladed on one occasion as she obliterated a giant spike fired by the Destroyer), which penetrate and shred the opponent from the inside out before completely ripping them into pieces. This ability can be used in both her human and awakened form. *'Extendable Limbs:' Priscilla can rapidly grow and extend her wings, fingers, horn, and arms as well as sprout multiple tentacles to attack and pulverize her enemies. *'Awakened Form:' After she passed the limit of how much yoki she could release and retain her humanity, Priscilla awakened completely and gained access to her innate awakened form. In this form, her power grows extensively, and she develops a pair of wings, allowing her to fly. *'Needle Rain:' These wings are also capable of firing a barrage of needle-like projectiles (anime only). *'Ability Absorption' Priscilla is capable of manifesting and controlling the bodies of those she eats as entities connected to her by tentacles. These bodies have access to the abilities they used while alive and are capable of acting autonomously from Priscilla, though she still controls them. However, with outside help, stronger-willed beings are capable of breaking free of her control. *'Duplication:' Priscilla is capable of manifesting clones of herself and her weapons nigh-instantly, with her having shown up to 4 being created at once. * Creation: The source of Priscilla's incredible power is stated to come from her limitless hatred overflowing into physical form. Her healing is likened to an act of creation rather than regeneration, and each time her limbs and body are destroyed, a more powerful one is regenerated. Others Notable Victories: Kwon Shi-Yun (The Gamer) Kwon's Profile (Low 7-C Forms was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Transformation Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 7